


Tommy Being the Biggest Tubbo Apologist

by sleepymika



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: clingytwt how we feeling, dsmp festival, i wish all tubbo aplogists a very pleasant evening, pretective tommy, them being friends, tommy protecting tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymika/pseuds/sleepymika
Summary: Dream starts making fun of Tubbo and saying that he has done a horrible job as the President, Tommy disagrees
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Tommy Being the Biggest Tubbo Apologist

**Author's Note:**

> Basically:  
> Tommy: i hate everyone here fuk u  
> Tommy: not u tubbo, ur an angel and im happy ur here

It was quiet for a moment. Tommy’s breath was hatching. He looked around him, seeing the broken home and the sad faces of those he used to call friends. “I am worse than anyone I didn’t wanna be,” he finally said, “Wilbur, Schlatt, Dream, I have done… Technoblade I know what I have done and I hate me for it.” He stopped, finally looking at the man, “I am sorry”. Tommy took his place near Tubbo.

Dream laughed, the fucker actually laughed. He looked at Tubbo, “Thank you for giving me the disks Tubbo, but you are an idiot, an absolute idiot.” Tubbo jerked backward. “You have no power and you are the worst President that L’manberg ever had. Quackity is more President than you, even I am more President than you. Tubbo, you have no real power, you hold the position but you are all talk.” Dream continued, “I don’t care about you, I am not your friend. I cared about getting the disks back, and now I finally have them.”

The kid-president looked defeated, “Yeah, you are right. I guess I am a horrible President.”

“No, No! What are you talking about, Tubbo?” Tommy erupted his sentence, “no, you listen to me Dream. You think you are so powerful because you now have the disks? That's where you are wrong motherfucker, you messed with the wrong person. You talk all-mighty about how you can read every one, but the one thing, the one thing, that I care about more than the disks is Tubbo.” Tommy yelled, “Can’t you see it? I gave up these disks every time L’manberg and my friends were on the line.”

He held Tubbo shoulders and lightly shook him, “I was wrong, I am sorry. With all the madness going around, I forgot myself. These disks… they had value only because of you, Tubbo. They represented our friendship, the first mission we went on together. Rember, taking them away from Dream?”

Tommy smiled, “I don’t care about the disks, I care about you. I am sorry for not realizing it before.” 

Dream tried to say something, but Tommy kept going, “Are you doing okay? You can’t just agree when he says that you are the worst President the L’manberg had, because he is incorrect. Look around you..” They move from the community house into the path, “L’manberg is at its glory, and it is all thanks to you, my friend. You are doing the best that you can, and from now on, let's work on this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :DD  
> please leave a comment, it is free and you can always delete it later [dream manhunt music]  
> it's a bit short, but i just wanted to publish it because tubbo deserves better


End file.
